


My favorite places to eat…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 26    My favorite places to eat…
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	My favorite places to eat…

There’s a little diner on the northern outskirts of Lima that Kurt’s mother would take him to between picking him up from his dance class and taking him to the garage to be watched by his dad while his mom taught her afternoon piano lessons. They stopped for French fries and small milk shakes and always split a piece of pie or cheese cake. In winter they had hot chocolates instead of milkshakes, with whipped creams and chocolate sprinkles. As soon as Kurt learned to drive and got his license, he headed there whenever needed time to regroup and gather his wits, whenever he needed time to just get through another day. LuLu knows him by name and always had hot chocolate with sprinkles or a blueberry shake ready for him within two minutes of his arrival. He went with the girls from Glee Club once. Rachel threw a fit over the lack of vegetarian choices and Mercedes was rude about the lack of tater tots and Santana and Brittany skipped out as soon as they pulled in the parking lot. Only Tina was relatively nice about it. Kurt didn’t bother bringing anyone else from glee. Kurt never took Blaine there, not in all the time they were together. Not After Blaine’s response when they had had to pull into the truck-stop diner on the way from Dalton to Lima the one evening when the snow was coming down so badly Kurt could not see any longer. Blaine’s sneer and refusal to sit and eat anything amidst such ‘low-life’ as common truck drivers made Kurt vow never to allow him close enough to hurt LuLu or any of the others at the diner, even though it hurt to not be able to share that part of himself with Blaine. It made Kurt feel…less.

Two blocks down and two blocks over from the loft is a small diner Kurt found during Rachel’s first ‘I’m queen of the whole world’ phase. He heads over quite often. Nana Jo feeds him all sorts of ‘New York’ foods, but his favorite thing served is their seafood hot sub and the ‘old-fashioned port’ soda. He doesn’t get to order it often, though, because Nana Jo wants him to try everything at least once. He took Adam there once, on their first dinner date. Nana Jo adored him. He never took Blaine there. He almost did, but Blaine scoffed at the store front as they walked by and Kurt decided it would just be his place to enjoy when he needed a place to get away. He invited Elliot and Dani to join him there after Santana and Rachel were no longer in the band. They liked it as much as he did and Nana Jo always talked to Dani about new dishes she could try that Dani would like. Soon Nana Jo had quite the business with Dani’s vegetarian friends.

Down from the theater where Kurt ended up with a work study job as an errand boy and usher after he came back to New York from Lima, leaving Rachel to run the glee club and Blaine to happily shack up with Dave and Sue Sylvester to be utterly insane…all without him, is a Diner with an old fashioned soda counter and booths that remind him of Grease. It reminds him a little bit of the Spotlight, where he managed to get his job back because he could sing with the guys and girls where ever Gunther needed an extra voice. He drops in on the way to work for breakfast and a coffee every day. Ms. Bessie reminds him so much of Debbie from Queer as Folk that Kurt walked out and looked at the name of the diner to make sure he hadn’t walked into a different reality. He loves her as much as he thinks he would have loved Debbie, too. She introduced him to biscuits and gravy and scones with honey butter, and Kurt eats their fruit bowl and granola three days a week to make up for the other two days. It turns out many of the theater workers frequent the diner and after one very stressful day when Kurt was at his wits end due to the director having ‘issues’ with the stage manager and airing them loudly for all in the theater to hear, witness, and unfortunately for Kurt be runner for…Ms. Bessie came running in with a banana split milkshake with cherries and hot fudge for him and milkshakes for the others stuck there. One of the actors, who had the smarts with all the other actors to vacate and move practice to someone’s apartment when the stage manager started throwing things, had informed Ms. Bessie that Kurt and the few others stuck at the theater still needed something good. She bustled Kurt and the two stage hands left in the line of fire into a dressing room to eat and then left. When Kurt and the others left, well…the director and the stage manager were no longer at odds and Kurt made sure to steam clean the sofa on stage before anyone used it the next day. When Rachel came to town, demanding Kurt get her an audition for something where he was working, because ‘Jesse managed and Kurt didn’t want to be behind in the best friend race did he?’, and Kurt said no just to have Rachel storm around threatening him, his whole career, and everything else in front of everyone he worked with…everyone…Kurt spent the evening at the diner. Luckily a few apples and Elliot came back into his life before Rachel came back to NYADA…queening it about as if she’d never left. They spent hours at the diner down the street from the theater Kurt worked at after Kurt got a stage hand job after his work study and hours at the diner by the loft. The post work-study job fit nicely into his schedule since he couldn’t get his Vogue job back after going to Lima for so long.

He ran into Adam again at a diner not far from the theater where Adam was playing in an off-Broadway modern-day version of Taming of the Shrew. Kurt was there to meet up with Lenny, who he had worked with during his work study and who had landed the stage manager job in the show Adam was in. He’d just seen the show on the tickets Lenny had given out to friends he’d worked with before. Lenny had been a great co-worker and Kurt had been excited to see him and catch up with him after several months of not seeing him and Lenny had insisted he need to talk to Kurt and share news. Kurt hadn’t expected to see Adam. He hadn’t known Adam was in the show. Adam was brilliant, beautiful… breathtaking. Kurt had left quickly and waited for Lenny at the designated diner, his mind no longer on Lenny and his news but on Adam. Lenny came in and Kurt’s attention settled a bit, long enough to hear Lenny’s news of marriage and a baby on the way…which Kurt was really happy about since Lenny and his girlfriend had been trying to have kids for years…but then Adam came into the diner and Kurt couldn’t help but stare.

“Kurt?” Lenny said, after noticing Kurt had not been listening to him. He followed Kurt’s gaze to where Adam was sitting.

“Ahh. Yo! Kurt!” Lenny said a bit louder. Kurt looked back to Lenny with a bit of a blush.

“Sorry.” Kurt said.

“So, have a bit of a crush on the resident heartthrob?” Lenny asked. “You aren’t the first to stare at him and I’m sure you won’t be the last. Do you want me to introduce you?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. It’s ok. Now, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

Lenny smiled. “After all we’ve dealt with I just want a healthy baby. Are you sure you don’t want an introduction? Adam is…”

“Pleased to see you here,” Adam said from behind Kurt. “I love this diner. Did I hear right? Congratulations Lenny.”

“Thanks, Adam this is…” Lenny started.

“Kurt,” Adam said very softly. “I was hoping it was you.”

“Adam, you were breathtaking.” Kurt whispered.

Lenny sat back and raised his eyebrows as Adam reached forward towards Kurt’s face before pulling his hand back.

“Isn’t that my line?” Adam replied with a smile.

“Adam, you were breathtaking.” Kurt repeated, smiling back.

“Thank you. How have you been?” Adam asked.

“I’ve been.” Kurt replied. “It’s been life, you know….good bad ugly messy…and you?”

“I’ve been good. Better now I’m back in the US and working a steady job. How are thing between you and….Blaine wasn’t it?”

“They aren’t and it had been an unmitigated disaster for much longer than I ever should have allowed. Oh, God Adam, I am so sorry…sorry for how you were treated by Rachel and Santana and sorry for how I treated you and sorry you were touched by the catastrophe that was my life and…just sorry. I was such a mess and I had no right letting it all touch you in any way without giving you a whole lot more warning first.”

Kurt’s outburst came with tears and Lenny handed Kurt a napkin, reminding the other two men he was still there.

“Oh, Lenny. I am so sorry….I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Kurt said.

‘Oh, no…it is fine.” Lenny said. “I need to be heading home anyway…Jewel likes me to be home close to on time.”

“Tell her congratulations from me and that as soon as she wants I’ll take her shopping. I know the best places to dress your little one like a star for very very little money!” Kurt said.

Lenny laughed. “I’ll tell her. I’ll leave you two to your…reunion?”

Adam chuckled. “I met Kurt his first semester at NYADA.”

“Ahh…anyway, later.”

Kurt and Adam watched Lenny leave and Adam slid into the bench Lenny had been sitting in. “Mind if I eat something? I’m starving and I have nothing at home to fix.” Adam said.

“Go ahead. I think I’ll grab something as well…and then you can tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Their grab something turned out to be multiple somethings as they talked for hours. They met Missi and Kendra who kept them in coffee and fries and then Jamie Lynn who introduced them to the diner’s famous breakfast bowls. Adam and Kurt saw them every night for about six weeks for hours after Adam was done with his show. By that time Adam had been introduced to Ms. Bessie and been reintroduced to Nana Jo. After six weeks they stopped by a lot less in the diner by Adam’s work and a lot more in the diner by the loft…as Adam moved in with Kurt as roommates.

Two years later Kurt took Adam to Lima. LuLu greeted Kurt at the door with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and pulled out photos of Kurt and his mother eating there to show Adam. She produced peach pie for Adam and Cheery cheesecake for Kurt, to match his still cherry like cheeks. She and the other waitresses who’d worked there when Kurt was a wee tot told Adam and Kurt tale after tale of little Kurt’s adventures and teen Kurt’s heartaches. Kurt left with the promise for it never to be so long between visits and to bring Adam back with every time he came home to Lima. It is never longer than six months between visits again.

Years later, in an interview after his first Tony award, the reporter asked Kurt about his favorite place to eat.

“Diners.” Kurt answered. “There is just something mystic about Diners. Magical people work there and there is always something incredible to eat.”


End file.
